


Поиграем в ассоциации? (Tell me your associations)

by paddy_bear



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2016, sharing cartoons associations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddy_bear/pseuds/paddy_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эггси присылает Рокси русский музыкальный мультик "Щелкунчик". Рокс не остается в долгу.</p><p>Harry Hart was found alive after V-Day and Eggsy is so happy. He is simply bubbling over with joy and mirth.<br/>He sends mms to Roxy with a link to Russian cartoon film "The Nutcracker". She is surprised with the opening credits in Russian, but Eggsy explains that there is not a single word in this  film, so <strong>no need to be able speeking Russian.</strong> Just go through the link. ;)</p><p>When he is asked what was that sent for, he says Rox is a spoilspot and that she can skip forward to <strong>the end of the 17th minute.</strong> Just to make up for missing all the fun being in the ‘high spheres’. </p><p>26 minutes later Roxy replies with Sid the Sloth image (from the "Ice Age"), implying that Eggsy has much in common with Sid - tactfulness and  exquisite humour. As per poor articulation which is not quite poor as it should be (to be totally like Sid) - it can be "improved" rather simply. Let's meet in the gym and start sparring. :)</p><p>“Eggsy’s” link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vox-DBWlx9A<br/>You can see the whole animated cartoon or just the moment between the 17th and 18th minute. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поиграем в ассоциации? (Tell me your associations)

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на мульт "от Эггси"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vox-DBWlx9A 
> 
> enjoy! ;)

_Бзззз... бзззз..._ \- Рокси с улыбкой вытащила смартфон. Так и есть - очередное сообщение от Эггси. С того дня, как нашелся, а вскоре и пришёл в себя агент Галахад, то есть Гарри Харт, оказавшийся вполне живым, хоть и со шрамом на виске вдобавок к сотрясению мозга, Эггси сиял как медный грош и сыпал шутками направо и налево. Казалось, парень пьян от счастья. Радость и веселье так и бурлили в нем, находя выход в различных приколах и розыгрышах.  
Ну, что там прислал этот неугомонный приколист? Загрузка ползёт быстро, и вот уже на экране кадры из какого-то мультика. Какая-то забавная мышь в военном мундире появляется из темноты, светя фонарём. Так, музыка приятная, но вот пошли начальные титры. И что это за язык? Похоже, русский. Рокси жмёт на паузу и набирает смс.

_Мне льстит, конечно, что ты столь высокого мнения о моих лингвистических познаниях, но русским я не владею. Однако не знала, что в тебе сокрыты такие таланты. ;)_

Тут же приходит ответ:  
_Там вообще-то ни слова не говорят, но всё понятно. Учись, женщина! )))))_

_Так это был намёк? Ну-ну, хорошо же, вот захочешь поболтать за пинтой Гиннеса..._

_Ладно тебе, Рокс. Короче, не хочешь смотреть весь, промотай сразу на самый конец 17 минуты. Бу!_

_А что я там должна увидеть?_

_Вечно ты норовишь убить всю интригу. :( Прозаическая натура. (((_

_Колись уже, а то смотреть совсем не буду. :р_

_Ну и не смотри... О тебе же хотел позаботиться. Ты, между прочим, витая в высоких сферах, ;) пропустила всё веселье. У тебя был шанс наверстать._

 

Разумеется, любопытство сгубило кошку.  
Через 26 минут на телефон Эггси приходит сообщение. 

_А что, классный мульт. Мне тоже кое-что из мультипликации вспомнилось. Знаешь, на кого ты похож? (Вложенный графический файл - кадр из "Ледникового периода" - дурашливая морда ленивца Сида). У вас столько общего! Деликатность, тонкое чувство юмора... Только тебе для полного сходства шепелявости не хватает. Но это поправимо. ;) Встретимся завтра в зале._


End file.
